Princess Eilonwy
Princess Eilonwy is Taran's girlfriend in the Black Cauldron who came along with Alice and Wendy in the parodies She plays Sis Rabbit in Eric Hood She is a bunny She plays Becky Lopez in Taran Shrinks She is a girl She plays Sally Doll in Character Story (PierrickCanalFamille) She is a doll She plays Carlotta in The Little Mer-Oriana She is a maid She plays Princess Peach in Super Taran She is a princess and Super Mario's girlfriend She plays Princess Irene in The Princess and the Goblin (TheCityMaker Style) She is a princess She plays Adult Faline in Pinoccbambi She is Bambi's love interest She plays Evelyn Penswald in Taran and Wart She is Jason's love interest She plays Mowgli in The Birthday Book, The Birthday Book 2 and The Birthday Book Eilonwy's Story She is a boy She plays Alice in Eilonwy in Wonderland She is a girl She plays Tournesol in Une Journée de Rêves avec les Clowns du Carrousel (PierrickCanalFamille Style) She is a clown She plays Princess Kida in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (PierrickCanalFamille's Style) She is Milo's love interest She plays Wendy Darling in Yogi Pan She is a girl She played Arista in the Little British Girl and Ariel in the Little Lady and The Little Lady 2 Return To The Sea by TheCityMaker She is a mermaid She played Jasmine in Tarladdin She is an Arabian princess She plays Teresa Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (CityMaker Human Style) She is a mouse She plays Nancy Tremaine (Live-Action) in Enchanted (TheBluesRockz Style) She is Robert Edward's fiancee, later Prince Edward's wife She plays Giselle in Enchanted (CityMaker Style) She is a maiden She plays Gnatty in Gadgetlina She is a gnat She plays Robert Phillip in Enchanted (TheBluesRockz Style) She plays Anastasia in Eilonwystasia She is a Russian princess She plays Princess Camille in Little Taran: Adventures in Slumberland She is a Slumberland Princess She plays Malina In The Warrior's New School She is a Teenage Girl She plays Elephant 12 In Tod (Dumbo) She is a Elephant 12 She plays Lady in Eilonwy and Taran She is a dog She plays Young Nala in The Disneyland King She is a lioness cub She plays Shanti in The Cartoon Book and The Cartoon Book 2 She is a village girl She plays Mickey Mouse (Pauper) in The Prince and the Pauper (PierrickCanalFamille Style) She is a pauper She plays James P. Sullivan in Circus, Inc. She is a blue monster She plays Elephant 14 in Snuffy (Dumbo) She is the 14th Elephant She plays Suki in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style She is a Kyoshi warrior She played Angie in Rodent Tale She is a fish She played Elephant 1 in Fievel (a.k.a Dumbo) She is the first Elephant She played Megara in Taranules She is Hercules' love interest She played Katara in Avatar: The Last Airbender (Hiatt Grey Style) She is a Waterbender She played Cinderella, Alice, and Wendy Darling in A TheCityMaker Christmas Gift She is a maid She played Ariel in The Little Lady, The Little Lady II: Return to the Sea and The Little Lady III: Eilonwy's Beginning She is a mermaid She played Princess Irene in The Princess and the Goblin (TheCityMaker Style) She is a Princess She played Barbera Pewterschmith in Canal Family Guy She is a Mother-in-Law She played Maude Flanders in Disney The Simpsons She is a Maude Flanders She played Aladdin in Eilonwyladdin, Eilonwyladdin 2: The Return of Zelda and Eilonwyladdin 3: The King of Thieves She is a Aladdin She plays herself in the the Clash of the Links franchise She appears as a minor character for its first two films, but a prominent character in the later films. She first appears in the 1st film who is having romance with Taran until its cut short by the clashing of the universes, she is then seen trying to run from the Daleks, but its cut short when she trips over a rock and gets captured by them. In its first sequel, she is seen getting saved by Taran during the film's climatic battle, and by the next films in the franchise, she becomes prominent. She played as Jessica In Taran Claus is Comin' to Town She is a school teacher in Sombertown Voice Actors # engilshe # Dutch-Nathalie Wijers Gallery Eilonwy.jpg Portayals *In The Black Cauldron (PrinceBalto Style) Elionwy played by Mammoth Mutt *In The Black Cauldron (PrinceBalto Pet Style) Played By Vixey *In The Black Cauldron (SuperWhyMovies Animal Style) Played By Sis Rabbit *In The Black Cauldron (Nikkdisneylover8390 Animals Style) Played By Olivia *In Pinocchio in The Black Cauldron Played By Princess Beauty *In The Black Cauldron (Baloo The BearFan360 Animal Style) Played By (Young) Tanya *In The Black Cauldron (Uranimated18 Version) Played by Dawn (Total Drama) *mrs brisby Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Female Characters Category:The Black Cauldron Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Princesses Category:Dramatic characters Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:The Rainbow Friend Squad Category:The Prince and the Pauper Spoofs Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Pretty Girls